


rain falls unexpectedly

by firefallen (halocinated)



Category: DIA (Band), IMFACT (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Exes, F/M, Getting Back Together, jeup and yebin are rich heir kids
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/pseuds/firefallen
Summary: Yebin dan Jeup menemukan jalan kembali di tengah hujan dan acara makan malam keluarga yang membicarakan pertunangan mereka.(Atau: bagaimana rasanya dijodohkan dengan mantan kekasih yang masih kau cintai hingga kini, Park Jeup?)





	rain falls unexpectedly

Ketika mereka dipertemukan kembali, hujan turun dengan deras.

Restoran tempat keluarga mereka bertemu kebetulan memiliki area makan luar ruangan yang telah disewa untuk pertemuan ini, perjodohan antara pewaris kekayaan Park dengan tuan putri klan Baek. Orangtua mereka berdua tengah sibuk bercengkrama seraya menyesap isi _flute_ sampanye. Park Jeup dan Baek Yebin, yang ditinggal berdua di meja yang menghadap taman yang disiram hujan, hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak ada pandangan yang saling bertemu atau usaha untuk memulai pembicaraan seremeh apapun karena rikuh dan canggung yang memenuhi atmosfer. Rintik hujan yang masih begitu keras pun tak membantu keadaan.

(Meski Jeup tak akan menyangkal bahwa dirinya telah mencuri pandang lebih dari sekali pada gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu sejak sosok yang bersangkutan melangkah ke ruangan. Mendapati dirinya kaget karena Yebin kini telah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa yang elegan lagi ayu; tak kalah memesona dengan Baek Yebin yang masih bisa tersenyum dihadapannya— _dulu_.)

“Aku tidak tahu kalau gadis yang akan dijodohkan denganku itu kamu.” Lelaki yang lebih tua pada akhirnya memecah hening dengan kalimat barusan. Tatapan matanya tidak berusaha untuk menemukan milik si gadis. “Maaf,” _Yebin-ah_ , Jeup nyaris memanggil, namun dia tak yakin apakah dirinya masih diperbolehkan memanggil dara Baek demikian. Maka ditahannya lisan dalam jeda sebelum melanjutkan. “Kalau kamu keberatan, aku bisa bilang pada _abeoji_ dan _eomonim_ untuk—“

_—membatalkan pertunangan ini, atau mengalihkan tanggungjawab sebagai calon menantu keluarga Baek pada Sanggyun_ itu bisa saja terucap, jika Jeup tidak menoleh dan mendapati Baek Yebin menggelengkan kepala. Gestur itu membuat Jeup kontan merapatkan bibir dan menatap profil wajah sang gadis lekat-lekat, secara tak langsung menguji ingatan tentang apa yang masih bisa dia kenang dari sosok yang duduk di hadapannya ini. (Selain tentang betapa manis senyumnya, seberapa halus telapak tangan sang tuan putri dan bagaimana jemari mereka dapat mengisi ruang kosong pada sela jari dengan sempurna, bagaimana tubuh mungil puteri Baek selalu terasa pas dalam pelukan maupun rengkuhan…)

Dari mantan kekasih yang kini harus dia panggil tunangan ini.

“Nggak apa-apa, _oppa_.”

Suara gadis itu masih terdengar sebagaimana Jeup mengingatnya, manis dan halus. Kepala sang dara yang mulanya tertunduk kini perlahan diangkat hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Ada senyum yang membayang pada garis bibir Baek Yebin dan Park Jeup… ingin sekali melihat tarikan kurva itu melebar, tapi pada akhirnya dia tak melakukan apapun. Hanya memperhatikan bagaimana jemari sang dara dimainkan dengan gugup pada pangkuan, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya terlisan dari bungsu Baek itu sendiri.

“Aku nggak keberatan… aku juga tahu kalau _oppa_ yang akan dijodohkan denganku.” Yebin bertutur pelan. Ada sesuatu yang berdenyut nyeri pada dada sebelah kiri Jeup. “Mungkin ini aku yang egois, _oppa_ , tapi… aku senang. Karena aku tahu Jeup _oppa_ dan aku… nggak perlu takut. Karena _oppa_ juga tahu aku, dan _oppa_ pernah sayang padaku. Selain itu,” Kini Baek Yebin mengucapkan kalimat dengan senyum yang membuat matanya menyipit manis dan suara penuh getaran, telapak tangan pada pangkuan terkepal kencang agar tremor yang mengguncang tak tertangkap mata tunangannya. “…hari ini hujan.”

Hati Park Jeup mencelos ketika kalimat terakhir Yebin lolos dari sela geligi. Ekspresi sang dara yang begitu penuh harap, dengan matanya yang berkilat karena genangan air mata yang tak kunjung jatuh dan senyum kecil lain, pun tak membantu perasaannya yang campur aduk sekarang ini.

“ _Oppa_ selalu bilang kalau kita dan hujan adalah pertanda baik, kan?”

 

_Ya, Yebin-ah, Jeup ingat._

 

Pada masa ketika segala hal masih sederhana dan Park Jeup sedang dimabuk asmara, segala hal tentang hubungannya dan Baek Yebin selalu diwarnai oleh hujan. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama, bagaimana mereka bisa dekat, pernyataan cinta dibawah naungan payung kuning pada hari hujan, kencan pertama… derasnya air yang jatuh dari langit selalu menjadi teman. (Lucunya, ketika pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah justru mentari bersinar dengan kelewat cerah.) Jeup masih bisa mengingat salah satu gombalan murah yang dia ucapkan pada si gadis, sama-sama di hari hujan layaknya kini, ketika mereka berdua tengah berteduh di halte dekat kampus untuk menghindari hujan lebat selepas kuliah.

“Yebinie, _oppa_ ingin tahu. Menurutmu cinta punya bau tidak? Kalau iya, bagaimana baunya?”

“Hmm? Mungkin… harum parfum _oppa_ …?”

“Ah, manisnya pacar _oppa_.” Jemarinya terulur untuk menarik pelan pipi tembam si gadis, yang kontan membuat Yebin mencebik manja. Jeup hanya terkekeh sebelum mengelus bagian yang dia tarik barusan, juga puncak kepala sang dara sebagai permintaan maaf. “Kalau menurut _oppa_ sih, bau cinta itu adalah hujan. Kenapa? Karena tiap kali hujan turun _oppa_ selalu bersama dengan Yebinie.”

Derai tawa Baek Yebin waktu itu masih terngiang dalam kepala bahkan setelah berbulan-bulan mereka kehilangan kontak. Setelah hubungan diantara mereka terputus sepenuhnya karena waktu dan keadaan yang tak berpihak. Kini, mendengarkan Yebin membalikkan kata-katanya waktu itu dengan raut wajah penuh harap dan sopran bergetar membuat Jeup kontan berdiri dari kursi dan membawa dirinya untuk mengitari meja. Berlutut di sebelah si gadis, mengulurkan lengan untuk menawarkan pelukan (karena Jeup tidak ingin memaksa Yebin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak gadis itu ingin lakukan). Gadis berambut panjang itu tak mengecewakannya—Yebin kontan menghambur dalam rengkuhan dan lengan kiri Jeup kontan melingkar pada pinggang si gadis sementara tangan kanannya mengelus rambut tuan putrinya _seperti dulu_.

 

“…maaf, Yebin-ah.”

 

_Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama. Maaf karena kita dipertemukan lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Maaf karena—_

 

“Hujan memang selalu membawa pertanda baik untuk kita, ya?”

 

 

_—Park Jeup hingga kini masih mencintaimu. Terlalu pengecut untuk membiarkanmu pergi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi karena kini mereka bisa bersama dalam ikatan yang jelas, izinkan dia mencintaimu lagi dengan benar… ya?_

**Author's Note:**

> efek mendengarkan no way dari palganhada terus-terusan dan dapat prompt (remember when love smelled like rain?) yang langsung memporakporandakan hati. kenapa yebin dan jeup? tidak ada alasan khusus. saya cuma suka mereka berdua bersama. (demennya emang ngejodohin idol seenaknya) sebenarnya ini bisa jadi bagian dari sebuah au lain tentang stepbrothers!jeup x sanggyun as rich kids... tapi entah akan dikembangkan atau tidak. hehe. hope you enjoy this, if you somewhat stumbled upon this??? lolol


End file.
